1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a heater head for a multi-cylinder double-acting hot gas engine of the kind adapted to absorb concentrated solar radiation and comprising a plurality of tubes having first tube parts following involute curves on an imaginary conical surface and second and third tube parts following other involute curves on the same conical surface radially outside said first parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,645 shows a heater head of the type referred to above and adapted to connect a number of cylinders with the double number of separate regenerator housings.
This known design is adapted for tube connections between regenerators and cylinders being almost 90 degrees angularly displaced.
However, it is desirable to be able to use tubes following two involute curves also in heater heads of the type having regenerators coaxially surrounding the cylinders.